The invention relates to a method for the repair of a component of a turbomachine, in particular a rotor of an aircraft gas turbine, according to the preamble of patent claim 1 as well as a component according to patent claim 10.
According to conventional methods for the repair of a component of a turbomachine, for example, a compressor rotor of an aircraft gas turbine, with blades taken up in grooves and with a support region for limiting the blade tilt angle, segments of the support region of the component that have been subjected to wear are removed during the repair. For example, the repair of a compressor rotor can be accomplished by means of setting back a rotor region in the radial direction, a so-called depression or rounding out.
It is a disadvantage in these repair methods and in components repaired in this way that, due to the removal of a support segment after a repair of the rotor, the tilt angle of the blades in the axial direction can increase in such a way that the blade tilt angle adjusted when the engine is shut down limits or prevents the radial blade alignment brought about by centrifugal force during engine operation. This is a frequent cause of blade root damage and breaks during engine operation. In addition, it is a disadvantage that a rotor imbalance can occur due to the removal of component segments in the repaired rotor region and the mass reduced thereby.